The Dark World
by C.R.A.S.H. B.A.N.D.I.C.O.O.T
Summary: Les maitres du monde prévoient des choses qui pourraient bien changer l'humanité à jamais. Pourtant, Yugo, un jeune combattant tenebreux se retrouve à les combattre pour sauver le monde. Qui de yugo ou des maitres du monde éliminera l'autre en premier?
1. prologue

**_Disclaimer :_** Aucun des persos de Square Enix ne m'appartiennent si tenté que vous en voyez... (yes, la chasse est ouverte!)

_

* * *

_

_Il n'y a de bien et de mal que selon l'opinion qu'on a._

William Shakespeare

Tel un chevalier blanc vêtu de noir, il marchait lentement sous la pluie torrentiel et la nuit sombre ; son épée a la main, assez épaisse frôlait le sol au rythme de ses pas. Il était vêtu de noir, avait les cheveux sombre également, long et lisse se terminant par des pointe sur l'arrière , les côtés et le devant ,laissant la place pour voir ses pupille brunes extrêmement claire , a la limite du rouge.

Il avançait lentement vers la grande place, là où des centaines de soldats l'attendait, arme a feux a la main , aucun d'eux ne savait pourquoi ils devaient attendre ici ,sous cette pluie , la venue d'un homme vêtu de noir ,et devait l'empêcher de nuire , c'est a dire , l'éliminer .

Finalement il arriva a hauteur des escalier qui donnait directement sur la place, il s'immobilisa quelque seconde et contempla ce regroupement immense de soldats, au bout de quelque seconde il le remarquèrent, et braquèrent tous leur armes sur lui en attendant un quelconque geste de sa part.

Soudain il leva le pied, et commença a descendre les marches une a une lentement .D'un coup les soldat firent tous feu en même temps sur lui, il fit un bond gigantesque en l'air obligeant les soldat a regarder dans les airs, mais avec cette pluie il n'y voyait rien. Lorsqu'il retomba il fit un tour sur lui en balayant tout les ennemies autour de lui avec son énorme épée, puis il fonça tout droit donnant des coups dans les soldats qui était à sa portée. Puis enfin il bondit de nouveau dans les airs et cette fois ci, un cercle d'un bleu aveuglant fit son apparition autour de lui, le temps se figea l'espace de quelque seconde puis il tourna son épée vers le sol et redescendit en piquer en plantant son épée dans le sol, provoquant une sorte d'explosion invisible qui projeta tout les soldat autour de lui a 10 mètres. Il ne s'arrêta pas il courrait sautait et frappais chaque soldat. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il était debout au milieu de place ainsi que es corps des soldat, la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée, il regardait derrière lui, comme pour prouver sa supériorité .Il resta quelque minutes comme ça et finalement se remit a marcher comme au début en direction des escalier, pour rentrer chez lui.

Nous sommes en l'an 2020, depuis quelque temps ,une guerre a éclater , pas entre deux pays , ni entre des clans , l'Etat a dit au monde entier que certaine personnes serait dangereuse pour l'humanité et qu'elle doivent absolument être stoppées ,elles essayerait apparemment de retourner le monde contre le gouvernement pour pouvoir ensuite contrôler le monde .Cette guerre oppose donc le gouvernement , les hommes du monde politique et militaire contre ces fameux hors la loi qui essayerait de renverser le monde a leur propre intérêt , Parmi ces fameux hors la loi , il y en a un ,dont le physique pourrai tout a fait laisser croire ce que disent les politiciens, et pourtant ...

* * *

...commentaires de lauteur...

mmmhh......Bonjour je suis Crash. Je tien tout d'abord à remercier mon adorable Shelke pour tout. C'est grace à elle qu j'ai publier cette fic qui est ma toute premiere, j'espere qu elle vous plaira et que vous me demanderer une suite

commentire de Shelke:

ouais salut mes potes! c'est Tsukiyo2894 online! Merci merci, trop d'honneur! Je suis la bêta ectrice et c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire dans ce tapage d'uncruste^_^ byebye mes chatons!


	2. Le commencement

CHAPITRE 1: Le commencement

L'imagination est le commencement de la création. On imagine ce qu'on désire, on veut ce qu'on imagine, et enfin, on crée ce que l'on veut.

William Shakespeare

Il pleuvait encore dans la ville de Rellem, le ciel était encore obscur , et Yugo marchait toujours lentement en direction d'une maison , ou plutôt d'un manoir gigantesque .Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la grille ,il s'immobilisa en attendant quelque chose , quelque seconde après la grille s'ouvrit , et il se remit a marcher en direction de la grande demeure ,toujours son épée a la main frôlant le sol , il monta les marche qui le menait a la porte d'entrer et l'ouvrit.

Il rentra a l'intérieur tout en prenant soin de refermer la porte, il était dans l'immense hall complètement blanc, il continua sa marche, il faisait tache, parmi tout ce blanc, complètement en noir, on pouvait vraiment lui donner le nom de chevalier noir. Il arriva devant une porte qui une fois ouverte donnait sur un long escalier qui menait vers le sous sol ; une fois en bas il arriva ans une immense pièce remplis d'armes, ordinateur, de vêtements et technologie différentes. Un homme était d'ailleurs assis devant l'un de ces écrans géant d'ordinateur en tapant sur le clavier.

-Alors qu'est ce que ça a donner ? Dit-il.

-Comme tu l'avais dit. Répondit Yugo.

L'homme poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, mais il n'y a eu aucun problème ?

Après un petit temps de réflexion, Yugo répondit simplement :

-Si tu pouvais trouver ou ranger mon épée au lieu que je me la trimballe tout le temps se serait bien.

-Hahahaha, t'est vraiment pas possible, mais bon je vais essayer de t'arranger ça.

-OK. Dit Yugo tout en remontant l'escalier.

L'homme qui venait de parler avec Yugo est Josh, son seul et unique ami, le manoir lui appartient et il loge tous les deux à l'intérieur, il a 18 ans et est plutôt sympathique, c'est un gros fan d'informatique et son aide est précieuse à Yugo. Yugo lui est plus du type solitaire, il a 17 ans et il na jamais eu d'amis a part Josh c'est pour cela qu'il est assez solitaire et qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, par contre, il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi mais il possède des pouvoir magique lui permettant de faire des saut ou des chose magique que seul quelque personne peuvent faire dans le monde entier .C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il est rechercher.

Yugo remonta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il était complètement trempé, c'était normal qu'il prenne une douche. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, puis il fit couler l'eau chaude sur lui en se remémorant les évènement de se soir.

Il se demandait pendant encore combien de temps il allait devoir se battre comme ça, un combat qu'il n'avait pas demandé mais auquel il était forcer si il voulait être libre. Cela fait quand même 2 mois qu'il est recherché ; c'est sous ses pensées qu'il éteignit l'eau et qu'il sortit de la douche, pour ensuite aller dans sa chambre et se rhabiller. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et finit par s'endormir sous le coup de la fatigue. Ce fut lorsque Josh l'appela pour manger qu'il se réveilla, il descendit et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle à manger

-Ce soir, c'est pizza !dit Josh lorsque Yugo fut assis.

-Ca tombe bien, j'avais un creux dans l'estomac avoua Yugo.

-Normal vu la journée que t'as eu, après l'effort le réconfort, et en plus on devrait plus être embêter pendant quelque temps, enfin j'espère .Au fait Yugo, ça me trotte dans la tête depuis que on se le monde mais, comment sa se fait que t'ai des pouvoir ? On n'en voit pas souvent des gars avec une épée qui peuvent faire des sauts de 10 mètres et utiliser la magie.

-Eh bien depuis 1 mois et quelque que on se le monde on en a pas vraiment parler mais, je suis dans le même cas que toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je les ais, mais ils sont la.

-Tu les as depuis quand ?

-Mme, la première fois que je les ais utiliser je devait avoir 10 ans, au début, j'arrivais a faire des sauts de 3 ,4 mètres de long, et a utiliser de la magie un peu mais cela me fatiguais énormément, pour arriver a ce que je fais maintenant je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai du m'entraîner, beaucoup en tous cas.

-Et ton épée, comment tu la eu ? Elle n'est vraiment pas ordinaire.

Yugo eu le regard dans le vide pendant quelque instant, l'air nostalgique et triste .Puis il releva la tête en redevenant «sérieux».

-C'est un cadeau de quelqu'un en fait.

-De qui ?

*Ting!*

-Ah la pizza est prête! S'interrompit Josh, tout fier d'enfin savourer son casse dalle.

Yugo aussi fut ravie d'enfin pouvoir manger, cette journée sombre avait été assez éprouvante, et il était un peu fatiguer pour une fois, normale vu la semaine qu'il a passé.

Pendant ce temps, au centre de toutes ces villes, au plus haut des grattes ciel de ce monde.

Trois hommes, tous assis au bord d'une énorme table ronde , plonger dans une pièce complètement noir, avec de la lumière laissant juste de la place pour illuminer cette table gigantesque et les moitié de leur corps, et ne laissant apercevoir leur visage .Tous les trois vêtues de costume complètement différents , ne laissant pas du tout penser qu'ils puissent être les hommes les plus puissant sur terre , les «Maîtres du monde» .Tous les trois ne parlait pas jusqu'à ce qu'une personne entre dans la salle et chuchote quelque chose a l'oreille d'un d'eux ,puis il ressorti. L'un deux se mit alors a parler.

-Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Mauvaise … Nos troupes ont eu quelque réussite mais, nous subissons quelque perte, en particulier a Rellem d'après ce qu'on ma dit ou une unité d'une centaine de soldat s'est fait descendre part un seul homme alors qu'elle devait lui tendre un embuscade, qui plus est il a disparue dans la nature part la suite.

-Il n'aura pas fait dans la dentelle celui la répondit le 3 ème. Mais bon, il n'est pas le seul, d'autres l'ont déjà fait avant et ils sont tous au cimetière maintenant.

-Certes. J'attends la suite avec impatience, mais, nous occupons nous de lui maintenant ou …

-Non, attendons un peu de voir comment cela va évoluer, après tous, sans des gens comme lui, ce serait tellement ennuyeux.

-Oui, nous devons bien l'avouer.

Puis ils eurent un rire silencieux, mais machiavélique.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

S'il vous plaît, la review est la paye du fanfikeurs, si vous ne m'en mettez pas, je ne progresserait pas =) J'ai pas envie d'avoir l"impression d'écrire pour du beurre et sinon bonne lecture et la suite prochainement

a dsl, merci a ma Shelkou que j'aime et embrasse très très fort!!!


End file.
